mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord/Gallery/Season 4
My Little Pony theme song Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|Discord in the Season Four opening. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E01.png Applejack agreeing with Fluttershy S4E01.png Applejack excited "hoo-wee!" S4E01.png|Discord stain glass window seen to the far left Applejack describing things she will do in Ponyville S4E01.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E01.png Discord in the shower S4E01.png|"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up..." Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png|"Oh dear me! I'm indecent!" Discord in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord coiled around S4E01.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord alongside Fluttershy S4E01.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord "yeah, right!" S4E01.png Discord "only one cloven hoof" S4E01.png Discord "I thought we were friends" S4E01.png|Now would I? Discord pleads innocent S4E01.png|Discord pleads innocent. Discord "would I lie to you?" S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Discord appeals to Twilight S4E01.png Discord congratulates Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy sticks up for Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy and "angel" Discord S4E01.png Discord "my good friend Shutterfly" S4E01.png Fluttershy corrects Discord S4E01.png Discord with arm around Fluttershy S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Discord knitting with black vines S4E01.png Discord knits giant black arrow S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord expressing delight S4E02.png Discord holding poster S4E02.png Discord with camera S4E02.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E02.png Discord laughing S4E02.png Discord holding Celestia's tail S4E02.png|"How about a game of pin the tail on the pony?" Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E02.png|Have some plunder seeds! Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|"Ooo, What have you got there?" Discord laughing at the princesses S4E02.png Discord laughing at his defeat S4E02.png Discord's first defeat S04E02.png|Well... Discord being turned to stone S04E02.png|That explains a lot. Discord listening to Twilight S4E02.png Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E02.png|"I'm going to need more popcorn!" Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png Discord nervously snaps his fingers S4E02.png Discord talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in clearing S04E02.png Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png Discord expresses surprise S4E02.png Discord "better than everypony else" S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E02.png|Discord, this has 'made in China' stamped on it Discord gestures toward Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png Discord on the ground S4E02.png Discord 'oh, poo' S4E02.png Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Discord "save the day this time" S4E02.png Discord "blast the beastie" S4E02.png Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png Discord having crafty thoughts S4E02.png Fluttershy "our friendship remains" S4E02.png Fluttershy using Stare on Discord S4E02.png|Did Fluttershy just Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png|blackmail Discord with friendship? Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png|Nice outfit, Dissy dear. Discord "should've sprouted up ages ago" S4E02.png Discord holding Zecora's potion S4E02.png Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png Discord "what kind of friend do you think I am?" S4E02.png Discord smug and Twilight unamused S4E02.png Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie looks behind S4E11.png Main cast sees a spinning object S4E11.png Spinning object flying S4E11.png Discord's blue S4E11.png Discord on a tree S4E11.png Main cast sees Discord on the tree S4E11.png Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.png Discord 'I was reformed' S4E11.png Discord about to sneeze S4E11.png Discord on the verge of sneezing S4E11.png Discord sneezes S4E11.png Discord 'Well, of course I'm sick' S4E11.png Discord 'find me a fainting couch' S4E11.png Rainbow, AJ and Pinkie looking at Rarity S4E11.png Discord lying on a pile of bags S4E11.png Discord 'and wheezing' S4E11.png Discord making a sad face S4E11.png Rainbow "If you're so 'sick'" S4E11.png Rainbow 'and getting over your weird illness' S4E11.png Discord sneezing towards Rainbow S4E11.png Discord blowing nose S4E11.png Discord 'simply helpless!' S4E11.png Discord holding spoon S4E11.png Discord falls down S4E11.png Discord 'I came to find the one pony' S4E11.png Discord lifting Pinkie S4E11.png Discord lifting a tree S4E11.png Rainbow closes Discord's mouth S4E11.png Discord 'her trip to see the Breezies' S4E11.png Applejack 'How do you know about her trip' S4E11.png Discord presents a letter from Fluttershy S4E11.png Discord 'We're friends' S4E11.png Discord 'I know what to do' S4E11.png Rainbow pushes Discord S4E11.png Rainbow gives Discord a hat and a briefcase S4E11.png Discord 'you ponies can take care of me!' S4E11.png Discord 'taking care of each other' S4E11.png Discord hugging the main cast S4E11.png Rainbow flies out from Discord S4E11.png Discord 'that's some way to treat a suffering friend' S4E11.png Discord sneezing S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hugs Discord S4E11.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born on a Tuesday' S4E11.png Discord putting Pinkie hanging on a branch S4E11.png Discord 'I so hope you don't mind, Pinkie Pie' S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hopping after the balloon S4E11.png Discord on a bed S4E11.png Discord talking to AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Discord 'get to see one another' S4E11.png Discord 'how close they could actually be' S4E11.png Discord 'will certainly bring them closer' S4E11.png Discord 'I wouldn't dream of it' S4E11.png Discord touches Applejack's and Rarity's faces S4E11.png Discord lifts AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Discord 'And at such peril!' S4E11.png Discord trying to hold his sneeze S4E11.png Discord sneezes at AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity turns blue S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity about to sneeze S4E11.png Discord 'Oh no' S4E11.png Discord "in my time of need?" S4E11.png Discord smiling mischievously S4E11.png Discord appears inside the box S4E11.png Discord sneezes inside the box S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Discord 'already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity' S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord touches shield S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png Discord 'Carry me' S4E11.png Discord's wings fall off S4E11.png Discord moving on the ground S4E11.png Blanket being levitated to cover Discord S4E11.png Discord getting something from the drawer S4E11.png Discord holding a book S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png Discord 'just a little small request' S4E11.png Discord showing a glass to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord pulling something out from Twilight's ear S4E11.png Discord wiping his mouth with a napkin S4E11.png Discord with tea S4E11.png Bees come out of the tea S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Discord on the bed S4E11.png A small bed comes out of the bed S4E11.png Twilight sees a tiny bed comes out of the small bed S4E11.png Discord with a bottle S4E11.png Twilight sees fish singing S4E11.png Discord with spots on his body S4E11.png Discord grabbing the vat S4E11.png Discord holding the vat S4E11.png Discord "Did I say zinnias?" S4E11.png Discord about to pull silk S4E11.png Discord swimming in milk S4E11.png Discord holding pastry S4E11.png Discord with face on stomach S4E11.png Discord derp eyes S4E11.png Discord singing towards Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Noodles falling S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance covered in noodles S4E11.png Discord with a bunch of foods S4E11.png Discord dancing with Twilight S4E11.png Discord 'for your charity' S4E11.png Discord touching Twilight's horn S4E11.png Discord with flower S4E11.png Discord 'Because I've heard that' S4E11.png Discord 'Is what you lend' S4E11.png Discord and Twilight looking at each other S4E11.png Discord holding Twilight S4E11.png Discord "who's ready for my big reprise?" S4E11.png Discord eating biscuits S4E11.png Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Discord about to pull Twilight's horn S4E11.png Discord with a bouquet of flowers S4E11.png Discord grabbing lozenge S4E11.png Ricola shoutout S4E11.png Discord putting lozenges onto his nostrils S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Discord showing his feet S4E11.png Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance massaging Discord's knees S4E11.png Discord on a dog S4E11.png Discord whistling while a harp is playing S4E11.png Discord holding a trapeze S4E11.png Discord riding on a monkey S4E11.png Discord with a top hat S4E11.png Discord squeezing a toy resembling Twilight S4E11.png Discord singing with face upwards S4E11.png Discord "And just because I oughta" S4E11.png Discord drinking water S4E11.png Discord drinking water in the day S4E11.png Discord drinking water in the night S4E11.png Discord looking at a star S4E11.png Discord wiping on a genie lamp S4E11.png Discord with a magnifying glass S4E11.png Discord dropping a coin into a well S4E11.png Discord holding a glass S4E11.png Discord singing while water swirls around S4E11.png Discord lying down on bed S4E11.png Discord coughing S4E11.png Cadance levitating a glass of water S4E11.png Discord grabs glass of water S4E11.png Glass of water fall from Discord's hand S4E11.png Discord 'Sorry' S4E11.png Discord sneezes and turns into bubbles S4E11.png Cadance 'How did you even catch this flu' S4E11.png Discord wiping on shield S4E11.png Discord 'Slipped my mind' S4E11.png Discord drinking S4E11.png Discord about to snap his fingers S4E11.png Discord's sick face S4E11.png Discord covers himself with blanket S4E11.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Discord about to put map shaped like a hat on Twilight S4E11.png Twilight wearing map hat S04E11.png Discord 'We'll need to make some arrangements' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance looking at each other S04E11.png Discord on a chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Chariot about to land S4E11.png Chariot landing S4E11.png Discord pointing towards the hill S4E11.png Discord dancing S4E11.png Discord putting on a hat S4E11.png Discord with glasses S4E11.png Twilight "You... were... faking?!" S4E11.png Discord 'But I had a very good reason' S4E11.png Twilight 'We're listening' S4E11.png Discord on his thinking tree S4E11.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane S4E11.png Discord 'and she never pops in for a visit' S4E11.png Discord closes Twilight's mouth S4E11.png Discord wearing a crown S4E11.png Discord 'how was I supposed to know for sure' S4E11.png Discord 'By seeing if you would' S4E11.png Twilight looking angry at Discord S4E11.png Discord shakes Twilight's hoof S4E11.png Discord puts a necklace around Twilight's neck S4E11.png Twilight looking at necklace S4E11.png Twilight with Discord half necklace S04E11.png Necklace showing Twilight and Discord S4E11.png Discord waving a flag S4E11.png Discord 'put a damper on your visit with Princess Cadance' S4E11.png Discord pointing at Twilight S4E11.png Twilight and Discord talking at the same time S4E11.png Discord unhappy S4E11.png Discord 'to have her in our lives' S4E11.png Discord surprised S4E11.png Tatzlwurm emerges from the ground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Discord "What in the world?!" S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Discord in a plastic bubble S4E11.png Applejack and Rarity looking at sick Discord S4E11.png Fluttershy "he's learned his lesson" S4E11.png Fluttershy doting on Discord S4E11.png Discord smiling at Fluttershy S4E11.png Mane 6 gathered around sick Discord S4E11.png Discord asks for one more thing S4E11.png Discord looking offended S4E11.png Discord smug grin S4E11.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Discord-shaped lamp S4E22.png|Guess what's back. Rainbow and Fluttershy approaching Stellar Eclipse's stall S4E22.png|Discord lamps are market-worthy items- who knew, right? Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse flat "no" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "I'd trade it for an antique chicken" S4E22.png Discord lamp with blue background S4E22.png Discord lamp with red background S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Rainbow carrying Fluttershy away S4E22.png Discord lamp with lit bulb S4E22.png Beast dealer satisfied with Discord lamp S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse with Discord lamp S4E22.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as Mary Poppins S4E25.png|Just a spoonful of chaos makes the medicine go down. Discord with ears on fire S4E25.png|"My ears were burning." Discord splashes himself with water S4E25.png Rainbow Dash "what are you even doing here" S4E25.png Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png|Discord is best Librarian Discord "my extremely important mission" S4E25.png Discord dressed in army uniform S4E25.png|Discord is best General Discord "it IS a big deal" S4E25.png Discord traps Spike in bubble S4E25.png Discord's "important role in Equestria" S4E25.png Discord "they should make me an Alicorn princess" S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png|Discord is best Alicorn Princess Alicorn Discord blowing kisses S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle unamused S4E25.png Rainbow Dash knocks off Discord's hat S4E25.png Alicorn Discord frustrated S4E25.png Discord's horns sprout back S4E25.png Discord "ask Princess Luna" S4E25.png Discord drags Mane 6 and Spike into a group hug S4E25.png Discord transports Mane 6 and Spike to the Tree of Harmony S4E25.png Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord "I only bring it up because" S4E25.png Discord feigning sympathy S4E25.png Discord lowers Twilight's lip into a pout S4E25.png|Poke Pinkie "how do you know how she was feeling?" S4E25.png Discord "is eavesdropping not the way" S4E25.png Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord riding Blythe Baxter's scooter S4E25.png Discord, Oopsie-doopsie S4E25.png Discord upside-down and holding journal S4E25.png Discord reading the journal again S4E25.png Discord "bookmarked a few more interesting passages" S4E25.png Friendship journal balanced on Twilight's horn S4E25.png Discord and Fluttershy, we're still on for tea later, Fluttershy S4E25.png Discord with a big grin S4E25.png|Big grin when he finds out they are still having a tea party Discord leaving through a frameless door S4E25.png Discord as a pony further shot S4E25.png Tirek closes in on pony Discord S4E25.png Discord disguised as a pony S4E25.png Discord "Tirek, I presume?" S4E25.png Discord free "as a bird" S4E25.png|Discord want a cracker? Tirek "I commend you on your escape" S4E25.png|No? Discord, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual S4E25.png Discord splitting his head in half S4E25.png Discord dressed as a police officer S4E25.png|Discord is best Policeman Discord "I'm doing it for my friends" S4E25.png Discord "just between the two of us" S4E25.png Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|SQUEE! Discord pops out of a giant cake S4E25.png Discord playing a harp S4E25.png|Discord is best Angel Discord throws harp away S4E25.png Discord "I have done nothing of the sort!" S4E25.png Discord shoos away halo S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png Tirek "help me to grow strong" S4E25.png Tirek scoffing friendship S4E25.png Discord intrigued by Tirek's proposal S4E25.png Tirek "nothing would give me greater pleasure" S4E25.png Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Discord thinking about Tirek's offer S4E24.png Tirek calls Discord a "pony errand-boy" S4E25.png Discord looking at picture of himself and Fluttershy S4E25.png Fluttershy and Discord's picture S4E25.png|Hmmm. Discord the magician S4E25.png Discord's sinister gaze S4E25.png Discord tapping his top hat S4E25.png Discord clapping S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord feeling shaky S4E26.png Discord "That can't be right" S4E26.png Tirek "What can't be right?" S4E26.png Discord "Carry on" S4E26.png Tirek walking S4E26.png Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Discord "whatever are you doing here?" S4E26.png Shining "Back off, traitor" S4E26.png|Is it me or does Discord look a little bit off-model in this shot? Shining and Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Shining's legs shaking S4E26.png Shining Armor powerless S4E26.png Shining "How... could you... do this...?" S4E26.png Shining Armor on the ground powerless S4E26.png Discord looking at Shining Armor S4E26.png Tirek "Why don't you go and have a little fun?" S4E26.png Tirek and Discord on a bridge S4E26.png Discord giggling S4E26.png Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Tirek "Of course" S4E26.png Tirek taking off his medallion S4E26.png Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Stained glass window showing Tirek and Discord holding a sword and a sandwich respectively S4E26.png Tirek "Amusing" S4E26.png Tirek walking inside the castle S4E26.png Tirek sees something S4E26.png Discord "I haven't touched that one yet" S4E26.png Tirek "there's a fourth?" S4E26.png Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png Discord "that you truly considered this a team effort" S4E26.png Discord holding medallion S4E26.png Tirek "where can we find this fourth princess?" S4E26.png Tirek grabbing Discord's neck S4E26.png Discord laughing S4E26.png Discord "Princess Twilight lives above a library" S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Fluttershy and Discord hugging S4E26.png|You're back! Fluttershy "Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?" S4E26.png|Where's the cucumber sandwiches? Discord showing Fluttershy a plate of cucumber sandwiches S4E26.png|Right here. Discord drops the plate S4E26.png|But there's no snack time for you! Discord imprisons Twilight's friends S4E26.png|To quote Admiral Ackbar- "It's a trap!" Tirek "You've gathered up all of them" S4E26.png Discord "And her little dragon, too" S4E26.png Spike trying to bite Discord's finger S4E26.png Discord 'Oh, we were' S4E26.png Discord "But Tirek offered me so much more" S4E26.png Discord "Surely you saw this coming" S4E26.png Discord sad S4E26.png|I'm sorry. Main cast's cage put back onto the ground S4E26.png Discord "it will be yours" S4E26.png Discord "Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn" S4E26.png Discord "who will be able to stand up against us" S4E26.png|No one will stop us! Discord hears Tirek S4E26.png|Huh? Discord being levitated S4E26.png|What's going on? Tirek levitating Discord S4E26.png|What's happening? Discord looking at his pony friends S4E26.png|Uh... girls... and guy. Tirek about to suck away Discord's magic S4E26.png|Uh, oh! Discord's magic sucked away S4E26.png|We all saw this coming, right? If you've ever lived on Earth, chances are that you saw this coming. Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|This is actually kinda gross, if you think about it too much. Discord on the ground while Tirek walks away S4E26.png Discord holding the medallion S4E26.png|Discord left to die (in a manner of speaking). Discord "A gift from someone close to you" S4E26.png Tirek "My brother who betrayed me" S4E26.png Tirek walks away S4E26.png|See you later, loser. Applejack to Discord "Surely you saw this comin'" S4E26.png Discord "I didn't" S4E26.png Discord looking at the medallion S4E26.png Discord "I truly didn't" S4E26.png Twilight's friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Twilight sees her friends trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord 'You're the pony that taught me' S4E26.png Discord closes his eyes S4E26.png Twilight's friends gasp S4E26.png Tirek "As you wish" S4E26.png Discord still inside his bubble prison S4E26.png Tirek "After the way he has betrayed you" S4E26.png|"After the way he has betrayed you and you still call him friend?!" Discord regretful S4E26.png Discord "If that's what you want" S4E26.png Discord freed S4E26.png Discord apologizes to Fluttershy S4E26.png Fluttershy teary-eyed S4E26.png|You broke Fluttershy's heart. Main 6 and Spike hears Discord S4E26.png Discord "something more valuable than friendship" S4E26.png Discord with the medallion S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship" S4E26.png Discord giving Twilight the medallion S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Mane 6, Spike and Discord gathering around the chest S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png Mane 6 and Spike in happy surprise S4E26.png Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Discord hiding from Mane 6 S4E26.png|I shouldn't be here for my betrayal. Discord levitated down to Mane 6 S4E26.png|Come on, Discord- join the group hug! Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png|Isn't friendship wonderful, Discord? Discord "wait a minute!" S4E26.png|Hold on, Discord "where's my throne?" S4E26.png|where's my throne? Fluttershy "I don't think you're quite there yet" S4E26.png|You're not there yet. Discord "I suppose not" S4E26.png|I suppose not. Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Welcome, Discord. Discord gives Celestia a bouquet of flowers S4E26.png|Discord- "For you, buddy". Celestia- "Why, Discord- I had no idea you cared!" Discord winking at Celestia S4E26.png| Discord, what are you up to now? |index}}